


Business at the Back of the Room

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry and Draco do what they have to to survive the morning meeting.





	Business at the Back of the Room

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 215: Relevant, Obligation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Business at the Back of the Room

~

“Mind if I sit here?” 

“Sit where you like, just be quiet about it. Some of us aren’t attention seekers.” 

“Hilarious, Malfoy. Wait, what’s in that flask?” 

“Officially? Coffee. But really, it’s brandy.” 

“You drink _alcohol_ during morning meetings? You’re a psychopath.” 

“I prefer…creative.”

“Right—” 

“Sod off, Potter. You’re just upset you didn’t think of it first.” 

“Fuck. You could be right. Hand over that flask.” 

“Well, well. So you _are_ human.” 

“Shut it. Mmm, that’s good. If we get caught, though—”

“Of course it’s good, it’s mine. And we won’t get caught because we’re way back here. Plus, even if we do, it’ll be on me. Good thing it won’t ruin my reputation, such as it is.”

“Hush. You’ve made quite the name for yourself in the department.”

“What have you heard? Whatever it is, it’s not true.”

“Relax, Malfoy, it’s all good.” 

“Is that why you’re back here instead of up front?” 

“I’m back here because I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Is it about us becoming Auror partners? I hear Weasley’s leaving.”

“That’s true. But that wasn’t—” 

“You’ll want me to write all the reports, won’t you?” 

“Tempting, but no.” 

“Then why are you asking me to partner with you?

“I’m not!” 

“You don’t have to be insulting, Potter.” 

“Will you let me finish? Bloody hell, you’re difficult to talk to.” 

“Whatever.” 

“I’d planned to ask you out!” 

“ _Planned_ to? So you’ve changed your mind?”

“Argh! You’re so frustrating!”

“Is that a yes or no?”

“Merlin help me, but yes I’m still asking.”

“It’s because you’ve heard I’m kinky, isn’t it?”

“I…no. Although I have no objections to that.” 

“I’m sure you don’t. Fine, come by my place tonight; here are my Floo coordinates. I’ll take you for a test ride and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Test ride? As in—?”

“Sex, Potter.” 

“Um, shouldn’t we have dinner first?”

“Why? If the sex is awful, it’ll never work.” 

“And if the sex is good?” 

“You can buy me dinner. Agreed?” 

“Yeah. Hey, can I have more of that brandy? That was stressful.”

“Should I worry about your drinking habits?” 

“Asks the man who brings brandy to morning meetings?” 

“Fair point.” 

~


End file.
